A Solitary Freedom
by AngelE777
Summary: Years after he is forced to become Akito's servant, Yuki meets Tohru, whose memory has been altered. The LAST chapter is now up, please read and review!
1. An Illness and an Opportunity

Hello!  I've started writing my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, it will be either 2 or 3 chapters.  Enjoy!

This piece is from Yuki's point-of-view.

Sentences in regular font and with quotes are dialogue, sentences without quotes and in regular font are thoughts and observations, and italicized sentences (either in quotes or not) are memories.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes. 

A Solitary Freedom 

_Chapter 1_: _An Illness and an Opportunity_

__

I silently sit at my desk, reading a book by sunlight.  I pause and look out into the garden.  As one of Akito's servants and the rat, I had been given a room that, while small, was still sought after for its view.  However, such things do not interest me.  I would give this room, and everything in it, if only I could be free, yet, I know that is impossible.  A butterfly flies by, reminding me of the time I was so surprised to learn that her mother had been in a gang and had earned the nickname 'The Red Butterfly.'  Now I think of that time and smile, it seems so far away…

"Yuki."

I reassume my mask of indifference and turn around, having heard Hatori call my name.  I see him standing in my room and I remain silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Kureno has fallen ill, I will be taking care of him.  Akito has decided that you will take his shift."

I find it hard but succeed in masking my surprise and hope.  Akito allows Kureno to do chores in the city, while I have not been permitted to leave the estate since I was forced to return here.  I frown and drop my book pointedly on the desk.  

I look over at him without standing and say, "Fine."

He silently nods his head in agreement and leaves the room.__

I push back my chair and stand up.  I walk to my mirror and look at my face, wanting to be sure that it gives nothing away.  Satisfied, I walk to the door, open it, step outside, and close it.  Ironically, the pathways that lead me to the main house force me to pass by the baka neko's cell.  He hears me approaching and brings his face up to the bars on his window.

"What are _you_ doing going this way now, baka nezumi," he says, his face contorted in a snarl.

"That's none of your business, baka neko," I answer as I walk by without a second glance.  Angered by my attitude and response, he continues to taunt me, but I ignore him.  After all, what's the use of battling him now, now that the gamble with Akito has long since been lost? 

Despite the risk of involuntary displaying my emotions, my mind wanders again to her.  

_"Sohma-kun is also the type of person who attracts other people."_

_ "Ka-san worked so hard so that I could go to high school, so I'm going to do the same."_

_"Thank you so much for your help with studying, Yuki-kun, I must be such a bother."_

_"A cold is a very important thing, are you sure you're well enough to go to school, Sohma-kun?"_

I reach the door to his room more quickly than I would have liked.  I end my reveries and kneel and lower myself down, assuming the traditional position required in Akito's presence and slowly open the door.

"Pardon me for intruding," I say in a monotone as I stand up so that I can enter, and walk to the appropriate spot before re-assuming the position.  I do not turn my head to look, but I see him out of the corner of my eye, leaning sideways against a wall, his bird perched on his index finger.  We both remain silent for a few moments before he begins speaking, still watching his bird.

"Yuki."

"Yes, Akito," I respond, still looking forward and not at him.

With minimal movement, he turns his head to look at me while his bird flies off of his finger and onto the floor.

"You look unhappy, Yuki."

Still looking away, I say, "No, that is not the case."

Looking eerily like a predatory animal, he moves quietly towards me.  

When he is only a few centimeters away, his eyes pierce mine and his face turns angry as he says, "You must be thinking of that stupid bitch again."

Using all my strength, I am able to prevent myself from flinching or catching my breath as I say, "That woman was not a Sohma, she had no place with us."

Still angry, he responds, "Really, is that what you think?"

I remain silent.  In disgust, he turns away and moves so that he is again leaning against a wall for support.  He coughs, making his weak body move violently.  When he re-gains his composure, he moves toward a vase and stares at the flowers, moving his fingers across the petals of one, before calmly pulling them off and letting them flutter to the floor.  He holds the final one in the palm of his hand, staring at it before looking back at me. 

"Hatori has recommended certain herbs for treatment.  I doubt they will do any good, I will always suffer."

I struggle to suppress my feelings, at last, I may be able to leave, and possibly...

He closes his fingers around the petal and moves back towards me. 

"However, since I need other things, I've decided to accept his foolish suggestion."

He looks at his palm as he re-opens it.  Surprisingly, the petal is intact and hardly damaged.  

He turns his attention to me again and says, "What do you think of that, Yuki?"   

I decide to speak at last and respond, "I will do as you say, Akito."

He smiles slightly, "Of course you will, all of the Juunishi will."

I watch as he closes his hand again over the petal. 

"I've instructed Hatori on what I will need.  He has left the list for you there," he says as he turns his face to a corner in the room. 

As I stand to leave, he turns his palm over and opens it.  I watch as the crumpled and torn remains of the petal descend erratically to the floor. 

He looks back at me and says, "Yuki, remember what you have said."


	2. Memories and a Meeting

Hello, here is the second chapter of three, enjoy!

**_Trunks-chan_**: Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: Memories and a Meeting 

After I pick up the list and exit Akito's room, I walk slowly to the gate of the estate and pause as I look out at the surroundings.  I step out into the open and make my way to the marketplace, moving naturally, as if the years of my imprisonment have not even existed, like it was just yesterday that we walked together.

_"Yuki-kun, thank you so much for coming to help me."_

_"Of course, Honda-san, it's my pleasure."_

_I smile as I watch her inspect the vegetables._

_"I wonder what everyone would like tonight."_

_"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful, Honda-san."_

_She blushes and stutters, "Of, of course not, I'm really not that good!"_ __

I smile sadly as I walk, knowing that I will be returning to one of the places that overflows with memories of her. 

When I arrive, I scan the stores, and notice that they are not all the same, time has indeed continued without me. I wander through, steering a crooked path through the throngs of people.  I glance at the list when I arrive at an herbal store and step inside. My knowledge of vegetables is greater than that of herbs, so I find myself pacing aimlessly, staring at labels and signs.  Eventually, I find the correct ones and make my purchase.

As I step out into the street with the bag in my right hand, I stop quickly when I see a woman with long brown hair in the distance walking into a store. I smile at my wishful and pitiful thinking; of course that isn't her.  I push it out of my thoughts and continue my shopping.  After I purchase all the items on the list except for groceries, I move towards a bench and sit down.  I review the list and then glance at my watch.  I am surprised by my rapid progress, Akito won't expect me home for a while yet. Pleased, I smile slightly and decide to go to a nearby park.  As I walk, I hear the random conversations of carefree people, I find it difficult to control my envy of these people, if I were like them…

"Ma'am, may I please have two leeks?"  

Leeks?  The baka neko's most hated food, I remember I stuffed them in his mouth once when she made them, before she knew how much he despised them.

Curious who said that, and thinking that the voice sounded familiar, I turn my head and stare in shock; it's her, the woman with the long flowing brown hair.  I step back involuntarily, is that, it can't possibly.

"Sohma-kun?" The woman says with a questioning look.

"Toh…Honda-san?"

"Sohma-kun, it's really you!"

She moves closer to me, so that we are facing each other. I find myself frozen, it really is her in front of me!  Then it could be true, after all.

_"Tohru-san."_

_She looks at me with a look of delighted surprise._

_"Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so happy, you've started calling me by my given name!"_

_I smile and respond, "I remember how happy I was the first time you called me by mine, you remember, don't you, how I transformed? And, I thought it was time for me to return the happiness." _

I notice she looks somewhat perplexed so I force myself to re-gain my composure.

"Hello, Honda-san, it's wonderful to see you again."  More than you can ever imagine.

She smiles brightly.  I look at her more carefully, her childish appearance has matured somewhat, her face appears longer and thinner, her eyes are narrower, and her outfit is more formal and in earth tones; she is more beautiful than ever. 

"It's great to see you again, too, Sohma-kun.  It's been so long, since we were classmates."

Although I remain still and poised, I feel as if the world has shattered around me, 'since we were classmates.'   I had thought so before, but now I know for sure, that time, when Akito…

"Sohma-kun, how have you been?"

How have I been?  I want to scream, to shout, but I smile pleasantly instead and respond, "Well, thank you, and yourself?"

She smiles broadly and responds, "Great, since I graduated, I moved into an apartment with Hana-chan and Uo-chan, oh, you might not know who I mean, they're Hanajima Saki and Uotoni Arisa."

I struggle not to flinch at her words as I respond, "How nice, Honda-san."

She shakes her head yes and continues, "I also was fortunate enough to find a job as a secretary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you.  How about you, Sohma-kun?"

I pause, trying to decide what I should answer when she rapidly says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a question, how rude of me, after all, Sohma-kun may…"

I smile and interject, "No, of course not, Honda-san, I was merely collecting my thoughts."

She visibly sighs in relief and I find it difficult not to laugh, I am glad that she hasn't changed.  
"I live in my family's estate and I…work for the family business."

Her mouth slightly agape, she looks at me in awe.

"That's amazing, Sohma-kun."

I smile slightly but remain silent. 

My lack of response must have surprised her because she says, sounding nervous, "You're here to do chores, Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, Honda-san, and yourself?"

"I'm here to buy groceries. Each of the three of us has responsibilities, I cook, though I don't think I'm very good."

"I'm sure that isn't true, Honda-san."

She seems slightly unnerved by my response but smiles.  As I stand, watching her again after all these years, I wonder if I should, should go against Akito's decree, what if he finds out, what could happen then, I would never forgive myself if…

"Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, Honda-san?"

"Were you planning on buying groceries?"

"Yes, I do need to buy some."

"Why don't we shop together then?"


	3. Seeing You Again

Hi, here is the final chapter, enjoy!

**_trc_**: Thanks, hope you like this chapter, too!

**_Alexandra-Kyoko_**: Thank you for your reviews!  Yuki is definitely my favorite character in Furuba.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: Seeing You Again   

_"Akito, please don't do anything to Toh-ru!" Momiji shouts._

_"You insolent, disgusting ingrate, how dare you defy me AGAIN!" Akito screams as he approaches Momiji and uses all his force to push him over violently, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness.  I stand aside, but how can I do this?  Momiji is the only one, the only one who has had the courage to protect Tohru-san, I have been a coward. I don't want to be one anymore, I want to be strong for her._

_I am about to speak at last when Akito says, "You've all been lured in by that worthless woman.  Have you forgotten who the head of this family is?!  You will all do as I say, not follow around some brainless bitch."_

_"Tohru is not a brainless bitch."_

_Kyo!_

_"What did you say, you MONSTER?"_

_"You heard me."_

_Akito snickers and answers, "As if a loser like you deserves an opinion."_

_I watch as Kyo's face changes to a pained expression._

_"What he says is true, Akito, Tohru-san is a truly amazing person," I say with a firm and confident tone._

_He walks towards me and slaps me across the cheek, "When did YOU get a backbone?" he answers sarcastically. _

_"I don't care what becomes of me, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same way, but leave Tohru-san alone."_

_Enraged, he starts attacking me, battling Shigure and Hatori as they try to restrain him._

_"You bastard, how dare you order ME around!"_

_"Akito, that's enough!" Shigure shouts._

_"You shut up, too!"_

_Akito continues and I feel myself blacking out, but, before I fully lose consciousness, I hear him say, "What will be done about that bitch will be my decision, and if any of you EVER try to make contact with her again, it will not go unpunished."_

"Sohma-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry, Honda-san, I…was distracted."

"I see.  Would you like to then?"

I look at her smiling face and recognize my own longing to spend time with her again.  How would Akito find out?  I know all of the other Juunishi are at the estate.  No, I won't be afraid and will enjoy this gift, and do whatever it takes to protect her if he does find out.

I smile and respond, "Of course, Honda-san, that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Really?  That's great!"

Like we have done so many times before, she and I begin walking together, making our selections and talking happily.

"Sohma-kun, it's amazing, you know so much about vegetables!"

Her comment momentarily stings, "I used to have a garden."

"Really?  That must have been nice," she says with a starry look in her eyes.

"Yes, it was," because you were there with me.

_"You have a secret base, Sohma-kun? How exciting!  There was one I knew of when I was little, but I wasn't allowed to go because I was a girl."_

_"Wow, your secret base is a garden, how amazing!"_

_"Let's do our best to protect the secret base, Sohma-kun!"_

"Is there a reason you don't still have one?  Oh, what am I saying, what a terrible thing to ask, I apologize, Sohma-kun!" she says as she bows quickly and repeatedly.

I smile and respond, "Don't be upset, Honda-san.  I don't have one anymore because…things changed."

Her expression shifts so that she looks sad, "Is that so…"

I move in front of her and grin.

"After we finish here, Honda-san, why don't we treat ourselves?"

She looks at me surprised, "Treat ourselves?"

I shake my head yes and am glad to see her expression brighten.

"Of course, the answer to the question, 'to what' is my secret," I say.

She giggles and says, "Ok!"

Relieved that she is smiling again, I return to walking beside her as we continue our shopping.  She comments periodically and asks my opinion about items, and watches carefully as I make my selections.  I am slightly saddened as we approach the cashier, but I don't want to upset her, so I continue to smile as we walk together and wait as the cashier scans our items.  Before she can reach for it, I take hold of her grocery bag.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, I can take care of that, you already have bags that you're carrying!" 

"It's all right Honda-san, I'm happy to do it for you."

Still a little uncertain, she replies, "Thank you," and then smiles.

As we leave the store, I say, "Honda-san, would you mind following me?"

Remembering my comment at the store, she shakes her head yes and walks beside me.  I remember the store was not far from where we are, I hope that it's still there.  I smile inwardly as I see it up ahead, I remember we came here once before during the summer. 

_"Honda-san, we have some money left over from what Shigure gave us, let's go here and get something to cool off."_

_"But, I'm not sure if we should, after all…"_

_I grin and say, "Don't worry, Shigure won't mind, and I think it would be nice."_

_With a broad smile, she replies, "All right, Yuki-kun, let's!"_

I slow down as we approach and, once we arrive, I open the door and wait for her to pass through. 

"Wow!  A smoothie store, I've never been here before!" she says excitedly.

At first sad that she doesn't remember that time, I brush the feelings aside and respond, "Honda-san, why don't we decide what we'd like, and then we can find a table outside?"

"Ok, Sohma-kun!"

She steps forward to the counter and looks at the menu, "So many things look good!"

I wait patiently behind her and watch her inspect the offerings carefully and happily. 

"I'll have a small strawberry smoothie, please," she says to the person at the counter. 

I step up and say, "And I'll have the same, please."

She is about to get her money out when I say, "Don't worry, Honda-san, this will be my treat."

"Oh no, Sohma-kun, you've been so kind to me today, I have to at least do this."

I smile calmly and respond, "Since I made the suggestion, it's only right for me to do so, but thank you for offering, Honda-san."

Still looking slightly unsure but mostly pacified by my expression and words, she answers, "All, all right, thank you so much, Sohma-kun."

"My pleasure, Honda-san."

I purchase the drinks and we bring them outside to a table adorned with a large umbrella for shade. 

She watches, waiting for me to begin, and I say, "Please, Honda-san, go ahead."

"Ok!" she responds.

After a short sip, she stops drinking and says, "Delicious! I love strawberries!"

Although I've known that for many years, I politely respond, "That's nice, Honda-san, I'm fond of them as well."

"Really?"

I shake my head yes and she smiles in response.  The time passes by quickly, and much before I would like, we have finished our drinks.

"Ah, that was wonderful, thank you again, Sohma-kun!"

"You're welcome, Honda-san."

We get up and dispose of our cups, and, as we walk out the door, I hear her say, "Ka-san, it's been a great day."

She looks at me and blushes, "Oh, how silly of me to talk to myself."

"No, that's fine, please don't be worried about it."

She smiles sadly and says, "My father passed away of an illness when I was young and my mother passed away in a car accident when I was in high school."

Even though I knew this sad fact previously as well, I still genuinely respond, "I'm sorry, Honda-san." 

I can tell that she is still mourning the terrible loss of her mother, and I find it difficult to restrain myself from taking hold of her hands, comforting her, and telling her, 'Let's leave here, together, Honda-san, and find our own happiness.'

"I remember when she first passed away, I thought everything had ended, since the most important person in my life was gone.  But, with Uo-chan's and Hana-chan's help, I soon realized that that was certainly not true.  I had many wonderful memories of our years together that I could treasure forever, and I knew, through these, that she lived on in my heart."

I stand, momentarily dumbfounded, as I realize, of course, she's exactly right.  Like Tohru-san and her mother, my time with Tohru-san has ended, but only in one sense.  Indeed, the precious memories that we have made are mine to cherish and protect. 

"I'm glad Honda-san."

She shakes her head yes with a smile.  
"Honda-san, you probably need to be going soon?"

She looks at her watch and says, "Oh dear, you're right."

She walks closer to me and says, "It was so nice seeing you again, Sohma-kun."

"I completely agree."

"I hope that we'll see each other again soon!"

Even though I know it is unlikely, I respond, "I hope so, too."

I hold out her bag and she accepts it with a smile.

As she turns to go, she says, "Good bye, Sohma-kun!  Until we see each other again!"

I smile slightly and answer, "Good bye, Honda-san."

She waves and I watch as she walks away, soon swallowed by the crowd and out of my sight, possibly forever.  However, as I start along the way back to the Sohma estate, I am not consumed by sadness or regret, because Tohru-san has made me aware today of the great gift that I possess, this solitary freedom.


End file.
